Saucey
by reraimu
Summary: Sweet and sour Malec drabbles/prompts/oneshots. Whatever floats your boat. Ranges from fluff, mature content, to angst. Slash, of course. :D
1. 2 am

**Summary: Sweet and sour Malec drabbles/prompts/oneshots. Whatever floats your boat. Ranges from fluff, mature content, to angst.**

**- I've never actually dabbled into all this drabble-prompt business. So I'll take a whack at it.**

**This prompt was taken from LJ's 64 Damn Prompts, which can be found here: http : / / community . livejournal . com / 64damn _ prompts / profile (remove spaces)**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: 2 a.m.**

"Alec."

His eyelids felt heavy, his entire body sluggish. His limbs were stiff and feeble, unyielding to the gentle tugs on his hair and the prods to his bare shoulder. He couldn't even curl his fist yet, that's how exhausted he was.

_'Stop it,_' he wanted to say, but his lips were sealed shut. 'Stop _poking me_!' Seriously, who ever was poking him needed to get a smackdown, or whatever that was. He heard Jace shouting it the other day during one of their training sessions. That boy said the strangest things...

"Alec, wakey-wakey, baby." The voice was low and heady, with a husky, raspy undertone to it, and if the voice hadn't been so serene, Alec would have felt slightly more aggravated.

There was a gentle brush of something warm and soft over the thin skin along his throat, so fleeting and chaste that it felt more like a hot breeze than anything else. With much reluctance, Alec opened his eyes and stared sleepily up at Magnus, who was bent over him and gently kissing his throat, pressing glossed lips flush to the teen's pulse.

Though his mind was still hazy from sleep, Alec blushed at the unbridled intimacy of the action and turned his head, effectively extricating Magnus from his throat. The warlock drew away marginally and grinned, nuzzling his nose along Alec's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Alec grunted, weakly pushing at Magnus' chest. Alec's fingers came away glittery and sparkly. He halfheartedly glared up at the Downworlder, shaking his hand free of glitter.

"I'm kissing you awake. I thought it was rather obvious," Magnus drawled, leaning in once more to peck at the corner of Alec's mouth. "You look like a baby Koala when you wake up. Adorable."

"I'm sleepy," Alec groaned, ignoring the comment. His voice had a lilting quality to it, thick and soupy, as though he couldn't quite let a word through. His eyelids fluttered. He shied away from Magnus' attempts at kissing him and shimmied underneath the coverlet, pulling it high over his head. Alec heard an affronted scoff come from above him.

"Are you hiding from me, Alexander?" Magnus queried, appalled. Alec felt the warlock's weight settle onto his body more firmly, willowy arms wrapping around his sides. "Get up, sweet stuff."

"No," Alec quipped childishly, his voice sounding muffled through the coverlet. "Go away and let me sleep."

"Do I need to remind you that you're sleeping in my bed?" Magnus breathed. He brought blue tinted nails to the hem of the coverlet and gently peeled it down, revealing pale eyes that glowered up at him through unkempt bangs.

"Boo," Magnus whispered, grinning.

"What time is it?" Alec grumbled, flushing when Magnus' fingers deftly brushed a few strands of hair away from the boy's face.

"One in the morning," Magnus replied airily, still tidying Alec's hair.

"What?" Alec rasped, eyes widening. He turned on his side, away from his boyfriend and his relentless nit-picking, and closed his eyes. It was one in the morning, and Magnus was rousing him from sleep. "Why in the heck are you waking me up at one in the morning?"

This was beyond irritating. Earlier in the day, he had had to exterminate a colony of arachnid demons, narrowly getting bitten by one, which was entirely Jace's fault by the way. Boy Wonder had called one of the female demons a quote on quote, "nasty bitch", and instead of going for Jace, the demon had whipped around and slashed at Alec. Talk about a complete 360. Needless to say, his muscles ached and his body was sore and tired - he just wanted a full night's sleep. Was that so much to ask?

"I want to show you something," Magnus started. He rolled off of Alec and laid down by the teen's side, facing him. Alec didn't acknowledge his presence, anchoring his eyes to the mattress. Magnus poked the Alec's nose.

"Argh!" Alec grunted, flipping onto his stomach. His face pressed into his pillow. "Show me later."

He felt Magnus scoot closer. "Please?" he whispered, his mouth right beside Alec's ear. The Shadowhunter shivered and pivoted his head, peering across at the warlock with one eye.

"Why can't you show me later?" Alec sighed. The blankets were just too warm, the mattress and pillow too soft and downy. Couldn't Magnus see he was trying to lose himself in the tangle of blankets and sleep? Clearly not, because Magnus began running his spindly fingers down Alec's bare back, the supple pads of his fingers running circular motions along the heated, raised skin. Magnus wrapped one arm around him, bringing the teen close to his slender chest. Alec stared up at Magnus lazily, frowning.

"I promise, it'll be worth it," Magnus crooned. "And if it isn't, then I'll let you punish me in any way you desire. Deal?"

Alec rolled his eyes at the implications of that deal- how very Magnus. Grunting, Alec slowly heaved himself up from the bed, rubbing at his eyes with his hands. He let a yawn escape his mouth as threw his legs over the edge of the mattress.

This was insane. What was so important that Magnus had to drag him out of bed at one a clock in the morning? Alec didn't go waking up Magnus in the middle night. Alec didn't even realize he was muttering under his breath until Magnus gently chided, "You should really stop that, babe. I can't understand a thing." Alec scowled over his shoulder. Then, the warlock flung himself from the bed and sauntered across the room.

Alec noted that Magnus was already groomed and dressed, donning a pair of tight pinstripe skinny jeans and a fluttering magenta tank that cut off right above his hip, revealing caramel skin underneath. His inky black hair was choppy and layered, waxed into soft tufts and spikes that crowned his head and fell down in fine strands along his throat.

"You're bright and shiny," Alec grumbled, picking himself up from the bed. He trudged across the room wearily, nearly bumping into Magnus' vanity.

"Why yes dear, I am, but I'm not crazy enough to drive around in a cult-bus looking for the nearest boy in a bubble," Magnus smiled, leaning against one of his dressers.

"What?" Alec queried, tilting his head.

"I take it you haven't seen _Bubble Boy_?" Magnus asked, arching a brow. Alec had absolutely no idea what the other was talking about. Something about boys and bubbles? What? At Alec's incredulous expression, Magnus added, "You know, the boy in the bubble that supposedly has a weak immune system?"

There was a lengthy silence. Alec bit at his lower lip.

"Wouldn't it pop?" Alec asked slowly, groping about the dark for his pants. At the answer, Magnus laughed and strode towards Alec, scooping the teen into his arms.

"Cute," the Downworlder quipped. With a flick of his wrist, the lights blared on, temporarily blinding Alec. The Shadowhunter hissed under his breath and buried his head into Magnus' chest. "Anyway, I've picked your clothes out for you."

"Thanks, mom," Alec mumbled. Magnus released Alec and trotted towards a chair on the opposite side of the room, where a neat pile of clothes sat folded on the seat. Magnus picked at the clothes, holding up two shirts, one in each hand.

"So, which shade do you prefer, black or black?" Magnus smirked, holding the articles of clothing aloft. Alec's face flushed and he let out a scowl.

"You're making fun of me," Alec said through gritted teeth, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Well, it's really hard not to," Magnus appeased, settling with the shirt on the left, which looked exactly like the one in his other hand. They were both drab and dreary and painfully monotone. "You dress like you're about to shoot an MCR video, sans make-up and dyed hair."

"I don't even know what that is," Alec defended quietly, kicking at the floor with his toe.

Discarding the other shirt, Magnus closed the distance and draped the winning tee over Alec's shoulder. Alec stared up at the other, still marveling at the impressive height difference. Magnus was incredibly tall, like a tower, and whenever the warlock loomed over him with that signature feline grin across his lips, Alec couldn't help but feel trapped, in a good way. It secretly thrilled him to have Magnus towering over him like that, but he'd never tell Magnus that.

"But I love you just the same, lack of fashion sense and all," Magnus smiled, running a finger down the side of Alec's face. "Alright Sleeping Beauty, get dressed, and quick. Your pants are hanging in the bathroom."

Magnus nearly shoved Alec out into the hallway. Alec shuffled sluggishly down the hall, all the while muttering under his breath.

After a few moments to himself in the bathroom, putting on the black t-shirt and shimmying into a pair of faded denim jeans, he stepped out into the hallway, only to have his wrist snatched. Magnus dragged him down the hall into the living room, releasing his arm when they stopped behind the couch.

"You might want to put on your sweater. It's rather nippy out," Magnus suggested.

"Wait, we're going outside?" Alec asked quickly. It was cold out there!

"Why would I make you get dressed if we were only staying in?" Magnus tilted his head. Well, that certainly was a valid point. Blushing, Alec shook his head and bent over the couch, grabbing at his sweater that had wedged between the couch cushions. He drew it over his head and pulled it down. Once kicking on his sneakers and lacing them up, he stood straight and stared expectantly at his boyfriend, who was leaning against the couch inspecting his nails. Alec cleared his throat.

Magnus' smoldering yellow eyes flicked up, his hand still held in front of him. "Ready, sugar?"

"Where are we going exactly?" Alec questioned, blushing at the endearment. Magnus merely shook his head and beckoned Alec closer with one slim finger. Alec obliged and trotted forward.

"It's a surprise," Magnus purred, swooping down to peck at Alec's parted lips. He nibbled gently on the tender flesh, before drawing away reluctantly. "We're portaling there."

"Really?" Alec asked with wide eyes. Wherever they were going must be far away if it required Magnus to use a portal to get there. "You're not taking us out of the country, right?"

Instead of giving him an answer, Magnus entwined their fingers and brought Alec's hand to his lips, kissing the teen's fidgeting fingers.

"Hush, hush," Magnus chided. He stalked to the kitchen, dragging Alec along with him. As they entered the kitchen space, Alec took notice of a rhinestone adorned tote-bag that sat conspicuously on the linoleum table. It shimmered and glittered under the fluorescent light.

"What's in the bag?" Alec wondered.

"Never you mind child," Magnus grinned, clasping the bag in his free hand. Alec tried to peer around the warlock to get a better glimpse at the tote, and frowned. Damn. The bag was zipped shut.

Once they were out of the kitchen and back in the living room, Magnus wriggled his hand out from Alec's. He raised his hand out in front of him, blue sparks dancing along his fingertips.

Alec watched, astounded. Magnus' magic never failed to bewitch him. To have that magical energy crackle and hum at your fingertips, painting the atmosphere blue and silver, Alec could only imagine what it felt like to have that much power emanating from your skin alone. Sure, he had been on the receiving end of that tingling magic one too many times, but it never failed to capture Alec's full and unbridled attention.

In a matter of seconds, the air seemed to simmer and warm, heating Alec's cheeks. The atmosphere rippled and then flickered, Magnus' hand worming its way into Alec's once more. In the next instant, a black shimmering void appeared in the center of the living room, crackling and whirling as the blue sparks around it dispersed.

"Let's go, lover," Magnus trilled, squeezing Alec's hand. Both of them stood before the portal, the residual bits of magic heating Alec's face. With one final tug, both warlock and Shadowhunter stepped into the void.

* * *

Alec stumbled out of the portal, his feet skidding over slippery and patchy ground. He felt Magnus tug at his hand, the warlock setting Alec back on his feet.

"Rough landing?" Magnus asked, laughing when Alec only glowered and looked away. Alec could feel the portal closing behind them, and when he turned to look back, his eyes widened.

Thick, coniferous trees loomed and towered in the sky, their thick trunks knobby and gnarled, branches teaming with leaves. Patches of the night sky shone through the dense canopy, stars twinkling and shimmering in the background. It was completely dark, save for the pallid moon that shone up above, sparsely illuminating the space around them. Alec looked at the ground and kicked at the leaves and the dirt, the tip of his sneaker scuffing against an alienated tree root. It smelled piney, a nutty scent that was fresh and invigorating. A cold gust of wind ruffled his hair, sending tendrils askew. Subconsciously, he wormed his way to Magnus' side.

"Where are we?" Alec asked warily, scanning the premise.

"Tennessee," Magnus replied. Alec stared up at Magnus in shock, cerulean eyes widening.

"Tennessee?" Alec blubbered.

"That's what I just said, sweety. No need to repeat," Magnus cooed, hooking his finger under Alec's chin. He slowly brought the boy's head up. "Close your mouth. You'll catch a fly."

Alec immediately shut his mouth, shooting a bemused expression at the Downworlder. Alec was expecting New Jersey or something, or maybe even Coney Island- he didn't expect Magnus to portal them to...Tennessee of all places. The state wasn't really Magnus' style, so to speak.

"What are we gonna' do, churn butter and spit tobacco?" Alec asked incredulously, tugging on the hem of Magnus' shirt.

"We can swap spit instead," Magnus suggested, wriggling his brows. Alec stared at him, his nose wrinkling.

"Gross..." Alec said with disgust. Now, why in the world would they do that? What were they going to do, spit into each other's mouths? It sounded revolting and unsanitary.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you're culturally challenged," Magnus chuckled. "Anyway, chin up Shadowhunter. This way."

With their arms linked together, Magnus lead the way. They skimmed past thick brambles and dense foliage, the occasional jutting branch nicking Alec's skin, making him hiss. Once in a while, Magnus would wave his wrist and branches and cloistered thickets would immediately snap back at his whim, clearing their path.

After a few minutes of walking, Alec soon found the forest thinning around him, the trees growing sporadic and more spread out. Finally, they stepped into a small clearing that sat upon an overlook. Trees surrounded them on either side, excluding a patch of space that allowed Alec to peer into the distance.

Vast mountain ridges stood stark against the night sky, trees blanketing the mountain so thickly they looked more like green feathery clouds rather than mountains. Alec could clearly see the moon and stars hovering aloft in the sky from the new vantage point.

"Where is this place?" Alec whispered, tugging at Magnus' hand.

"Great Smoky Mountains National Park," Magnus said in one breath, jostling his tote bag.

"Oh," Alec replied, still coasting the vicinity. The clearing was covered in grass instead of twigs and dirt, and it wasn't as difficult to walk on. "It's not very smokey."

Magnus laughed. "Can I kiss you?"

Alec jerked his head, slanting his eyes as he looked up at the Downworlder. Magnus was staring down at him, yellow-green orbs bright and intense. The look Magnus was sporting was predatory and sly all at once.

"You don't have to ask," Alec mumbled. Deciding to be sneaky, he changed the subject. "So...is this what you wanted to show me? Trees and mountains?"

Magnus let out a scoff. "Of course not! What did you think I was going to do with you here, shove you against a tree and ravish you?" Alec flushed. It was strange, the idea wasn't entirely ridiculous. He wouldn't have minded- _okay, stop Alec_.

"It simply isn't time yet," Magnus added. "We have ten minutes till, actually. Now come."

Leaving the canopy of trees, Magnus lead them towards the direct center of the clearing. In a flurry, Alec's hand was dropped and the sound of a zipper rang out. Magnus was digging around in his tote-bag, withdrawing a violet colored fleece blanket. In one motion, he laid down the blanket and with a snap of his fingers, it was straightened and flattened out.

Magnus grinned cheekily at Alec as he pulled out yet another blanket. It was thinner than the first, yet a tad bit larger. He tucked it under his arm and strode over towards the blanket on the ground, plopping himself down on it. Magnus stretched out his legs, and since his limbs were so lengthy, they reached over the blanket and dangled amid the grass. The warlock turned his head and gestured at Alec, patting the space beside him. Alec nodded and shuffled over, seating himself. He crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"What's gonna' happen?" Alec started, stuffing his hands into his sweater pockets.

"Patience," Magnus said authoritatively, leaning back on his hands. "In the mean time, we can..."

"Uhm," Alec hesitated. The way Magnus' voice tapered away left little to the imagination.

"I was just going to say snuggle," the warlock jibed, nudging Alec's knee with his thigh. Alec seemed to deflate, his face flushing, and then he nodded and breathed, "Yes."

Magnus grinned, white teeth glinting in the moonlight. He held out his slender arms, motioning Alec to come forward. Alec scooted the distance and fell into the welcoming embrace, letting Magnus' arms wrap around him, the warlock's nails trailing along his back.

"See, doesn't this feel nice?" Magnus hummed, tickling the nape of Alec's neck. The boy shivered. Magnus leaned down until his lips were beside Alec's face. The warlock kissed his cheek. Alec fisted his hand into Magnus' shirt, the Downworlder's breath tickling his neck. Magnus' eyelashes were fluttering against Alec's cheek, like chaste butterfly kisses, and then he realized Magnus wasn't even wearing a sweater.

Alec drew away. "Aren't you cold?"

"Mm? Nope," Magnus shook his head, glitter falling from his hair. "I'm warm-blooded. Feel." Magnus took Alec's hand and placed it on the exposed skin of his tanned stomach. Alec tried to snap his hand away, but Magnus held them in place. Alec could feel a tingling warmth pool at his fingertips, where it spread up his fingers and warmed his hand. Magnus' skin felt so heated and smooth, lean stomach muscles tensing and tightening underneath his palm.

"And here," Magnus purred, moving Alec's hand up to his face. The Downworlder's face was equally as warm, but not flushed, like Alec's was. He had yet to see the warlock blush.

"As much as I would love for this to continue," Magnus breathed, entwining their fingers. "It's almost two o'clock."

"What happens at two?" Alec asked slowly. Should he feel this wary?

"Hm, you'll see," Magnus responded. In the next instant, Alec found himself being scooped up and set on Magnus' lap, right between his long-limbed legs. The elder of the two wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pressing the boy's back flush to his chest.

Unable to speak, Alec watched as Magnus unraveled the second blanket and draped it over themselves. They sat like that, Alec between Magnus' legs, the warlock's arms literally draped around him, and all under the cover of a thin blanket. The warmth emanating from Magnus was enough to heat Alec's entire body- he'd compare it to an electrical heater. He could feel heat tingle along his back and prickle at his neck, or was that just Magnus' lips pressed to the indent between his neck and shoulder? Why yes, yes it was.

Alec shuddered and subconsciously angled his head to the side, allowing better access to the warlock's talented mouth. Alec slumped against the warm torso while Magnus continued to ravish his neck and tenderly scrape his teeth along his throat. If Magnus kept this up, Alec would start squirming, like he always did. Whenever they got intimate, this strange ticklish sensation would bloom at the pit of his abdomen, and every brush of Magnus' breath, every nip, lick and gentle touch, seemed to intensify and double. It felt like caterpillars were crawling in his stomach- wait, that wasn't right. Either way, the sensations were electrifying.

"It's about to start," Magus hummed against his skin. Alec lazily opened his eyes (he hadn't realized he closed them) and peered over his shoulder. Magnus' cat-like eyes were intent on him, pupils narrowed and dilated.

"Wait, what am I supposed to- ?"

Magnus' hands cupped either side of Alec's face, gently turning the boy's head towards the mountain ridge in the distance. The wind whistled and the trees fluttered, and Alec could feel Magnus' thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. Magnus leaned forward, placing his chin on Alec's shoulder, and whispered, "3, 2, 1..."

There was a pregnant silence, and then the rustle of leaves, and as Alec peered in the distance, squinting his eyes, he gasped. The entire mountainside glowed.

Dots of light hovered and flickered in the distance, dancing along the leaves and riddling the bark of trees with dashes of pallid white and neon yellow. The entire mountain side looked like one enormous Christmas tree.

"What...?" Alec rasped, the word dying on his lips, and then all around him, one by one trees glowed to life, pin pricks of light shimmering from their leaves. Light clipped across the ground and across his face, glittering amid the trees. Alec gasped when a ball of light hovered and shot across the grass in front of them, disappearing into a bramble of fallen leaves and twigs. Alec pressed back against Magnus, wrapping his fingers around the elder's wrists.

"I...what...Magnus?" Alec didn't even know where to start. It seemed like a million tiny lights were floating around him, hovering along the branches of trees and hiding between long stalks of grass, radiating a glow so ethereal that he could practically feel the light skipping across his face. He closed his mouth and slumped against Magnus' chest, his fingers still wrapped around the warlock's wrist. He had never seen anything so...he didn't even know how to put it exactly.

"Fireflies?" Alec finally found his voice. He felt Magnus nod behind him, breathing against Alec's neck.

"Why are they so high up?" Alec whispered, cobalt eyes still fixed on the glowing orbs. "Don't they...usually hover on the ground?"

"_Bhata_," Magnus supplied.

"Bless you."

Magnus laughed. Alec could feel it rumble across his back. Alec pivoted his head and stared up at Magnus in confusion. Seeing the puzzled expression on Alec's face, Magnus continued. "_Bhata_ are like...tiny people."

"There are tiny people in the trees?" Alec asked slowly, wrapping Magnus' arms around himself. "Will they hurt us, do I have to get my seraph blade out?"

"Noooo. Sorry, let me explain it a little better," Magnus hurriedly interjected, leaning forward. "_Bhata_ are these miniature creatures made out of twigs and bits of wood. They inhabit forests." Magnus pointed to the tree closest to them. "And they live in the tree tops. They're harmless."

"What about the lights? I thought they were fireflies?" Alec queried. Did the _bhata_ glow or something?

"They _are_ fireflies, there's a lot of them here," Magnus hummed, leaning back. He took Alec along with him. "They get caught in the _bhata_."

Alec responded with a, "oh". He stared up at the trees once more, watching the glowing balls of light jet across the leaves. So the fireflies get caught in the twiggy bodies of the _bhata_, and since the _bhata_ live in the tree tops, the fireflies are reluctantly dragged along for the ride.

"How did you find out about this?" Alec asked softly. Magnus fiddled with the drawstring hanging from Alec's sweater.

"I used to hike here in the early 70s," he said offhandedly. For some strange reason, Alec pictured Magnus in an afro. He stifled a laugh. "I was a flower child for a couple of years. Spent the night here a few times."

"Doesn't that go against some mundane law or something?" Alec wondered.

"Sweety, I'm a warlock. I can do anything." Well, Magnus had a valid point there, but Alec also found it difficult picturing Magnus hiking, as in, putting on a pair of khaki shorts, hiking boots and strapping on a backpack, or in this case, wearing bell-bottom jeans and a headband around his forehead.

Alec bit at his lip, contemplative. So Magnus had remembered coming here, and in an extension to that, Alec was experiencing a bit of Magnus' past. Had the warlock sat in this very spot, gazing at the fireflies? Had he been just as astounded by the sight as Alec was? The thought was sort of thrilling.

"Thank you," Alec whispered. He was amazed at how sincere he sounded. He heard Magnus hum behind him, the Downworlders arms tightening around Alec. And then, he felt Magnus' finger hook underneath his chin, and Alec was forced to look back. With the light from the fireflies clipping and flickering across his perfectly tanned face, Magnus smiled and kissed him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Tweekerz Says:**

**- :D**

**- The bhata idea is credited to Gillian Summers from her fantastic novel, The Tree Shepard's Daughter  
**


	2. Sugar Daddy

**Prompt: Sugar Daddy**

* * *

"Why are we watching this?"

"Shhh."

Alec blinked, then frowned and sunk back into the couch cushions, crossing his arms over his chest. Magnus had his eyes glued to the television screen, practically leering over the couch. His long limbs were tangled with Alec's, and the teen had to repeatedly shift and change positions in order to get even remotely comfortable.

"Magnus-."

" -Alec, daddy's watching TV."

Alec opened his mouth in protest, his cheeks flushing pink, but then closed it. There'd be no point in trying to talk to Magnus while he was watching a _Lifetime_ movie. The warlock would be so engrossed in the film that he'd tune the rest of the world out.

_'Stupid Lifetime_,' Alec thought sourly, glowering at the TV screen adamantly. What was so intriguing about the channel? Every movie that they'd watched so far either entailed a jilted woman, or a jilted woman with marital issues, and the lady in the movie Magnus was currently watching just happened to be about a house wife who finds out her loving husband has been having an affair with a dolled up 20 year old. Needless to say, the entire film was terrible.

Alec was startled from his petulant musings when he felt something rub at his leg. He pivoted his head and stared directly into Magnus' gleaming yellow eyes. Magnus was slowly creeping his fingers under Alec's pant leg, languidly rubbing at the boy's ankle. The fact that the Downworlder was even paying attention to him right now signaled that the movie had cut to a commercial.

"That lady is an idiot," Alec grumbled, looking away. "She should have left him as soon as she found out he was cheating."

"But she still loves him," Magnus supplied, resting his head on the arm rest. "She's in denial. She can't help it."

"But still," Alec countered. "And that other girl knew he was married, yet she still went with him."

"Alas, the allure of a sugar daddy," Magnus breathed, tossing his head back with a flourish. Sprinkles of glitter fell from his hair.

"Sugar daddy?" Alec questioned, arching a brow. What a strange word. His dad didn't even care for sweets much. Shrugging his shoulders, Alec let the thought drop. He would never understand mundane phrases.

"I think everyone should have a sugar daddy at least once in their lifetime," Magnus elaborated with a wistful sigh, waving his wrist. "I could have used one- oh hey, what time are you leaving babe?"

Alec checked his wrist watch, eyes anchoring on the digital numbers that flashed and blinked on the miniscule screen. "Crap, I gotta' go right now actually."

"What if I told you I wanted you to stay?" Magnus purred, disentangling their legs. The warlock heaved himself up and crawled across the couch, halting mere inches away from Alec. Grinning at the dark blush tinting Alec's cheeks, Magnus leaned down and kissed the boy's lips.

"I wish," Alec whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Magnus' mouth. Alec halfheartedly pushed at the other's chest and stood up from the couch, fixing his sweater in place. He then trotted towards the front of the flat.

"Call me when you get there," Magnus sighed despondently, arms draped over the back of the couch. Alec rolled his eyes at the warlock's theatrics and patted his jeans for his seraph blade and stele.

"I'm serious Alexander. Last time you didn't call when you said you would."

"I will, I promise," Alec huffed, smiling lazily. Waving a hasty goodbye, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

"Oh my God. So. Tired." Isabelle trudged through the corridor of the Institute, intent on locking herself in her room and burying under a heap of blankets and pillows. Alec rubbed at the back of his head, accidentally knocking into his sister; she pushed him away and glowered at him. Fortunately, he was too weary and utterly exhausted to push her back. He felt like a zombie.

"Suck it up," Alec grunted.

"That's what she said!" Jace cut in, bearing a rather dazzling smile. Alec, Isabelle and Clary all turned their heads and stared back at him. The resident Golden Boy was twirling his seraph blade in his hands, his chest puffed out and his chin held high. Clary punched him in the arm.

"Hey, watch the goods!" Jace pouted, flicking Clary's shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him. Alec shook his head and continued onward. His gear felt sticky and slimy and his hair could use a good wash. They had all just gotten back from slaying a horde of parasitic demons that closely resembled purple pustules. When Alec had slashed at one, one of the pustules erupted and sprayed him, catching in his hair, face, and all along his body.

"I need a soda," Isabelle groaned from up ahead, running a hand through her hair.

"Me too," Clary sighed.

"I want an _Arizona_," Jace added.

They all turned to Alec, who hadn't said anything. Noticing the sudden silence, Alec looked up and found all his team members staring at him intently.

"What?" he quipped.

"Will you go to the liquor store?" Isabelle smiled, tilting her head candidly. Clary rubbed at her arm and looked away, while Jace gave him a thumbs up.

"Why can't you?" Alec grumbled, scowling.

"You only got sprayed by that nasty stuff," Isabelle continued. "I got scratched, Jace got a bruise, and Clary doodled."

"I healed you guys with an iratze," Alec muttered tersely.

"It's the thought that counts," Jace smiled, placing his hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec only glared.

"Please?" Isabelle pleaded in the most sickeningly saccharine voice she could muster. She fluttered her long lashes and pouted her lips.

"See, look what you did now Alec. You made her do the pug-face," Jace commented.

"This is not the pug-face! This is the _look-at-me-I'm-cute-and-you-should-give-me-stuff_ face! Tell him Clary!"

Clary shuffled to the side, trying to hide herself from Isabelle's vehement gaze. She shrugged her shoulders. "Pugs are adorable."

"Okay, if you all just shut up, I'll go," Alec sighed, shooting a glare at them all. "But after I take a shower."

"Sweet! Get me an _Arizon_a! Kiwi-Strawberry!"

"_Coke Zero_!"

"_Orange Fanta_!"

He really had to write those down.

* * *

Alec counted the money in his hands. All together, they had given him six dollars. He fished around in his sweater pocket for the slip of paper he had shoved inside it earlier; it listed the names of the items he had to buy. He withdrew the paper and unfolded it, casting his eyes down the list. Mundane beverages had the strangest names. Why was one named after a US state?

Pocketing his money, Alec stepped into Eddie's Liquor, a beeping noise sounding when he crossed the threshold. The place smelled mildewed, and strangely enough, like cardboard. Spotting a stack of baskets by the magazine rack, Alec picked one up and continued towards the back of the store where the refrigerated drinks were.

He shuffled to the soda section and grabbed Izzy's _Coke Zero_ and Clary's Orange _Fanta_, depositing them into the basket. After spending some time trying to find Jace's _Arizona_, Alec finally managed to spot the can and hurriedly dropped it in with the others. He then turned around and headed for the candy aisle. He might as well get something for himself while he was here.

His eyes scanned the rows of brightly colored boxes and wrappers all neatly arranged on their own respective shelves. The only thing he knew by taste was _Hershey's_. _Snickers_? Why would someone name a chocolate bar that? _Milky Way_? Wasn't that their galaxy? He leaned forward, staring more intently at the candy. He really didn't know which one to choose.

His eyes snagged on a waxy yellow wrapper, rectangular in length, with a white stick jutting out the end. Alec plucked the candy from its box and turned it around in his hands. The wrapper was colored a dark glossy yellow, with red print scribbled along the front and back. The main label read, _Sugar Daddy_, in bright red letters.

"Milk caramel pop," Alec read the words underneath. _'This is what Magnus was talking about yesterday._' Magnus had been talking about a Sugar Daddy, right? At the time, Alec had no idea the warlock was referring to a piece of candy, but then again, how did the candy even relate to the movie anyway?

Alec shrugged and ended up grabbing two of them. Magnus said everybody should have a_Sugar Daddy_ at least once in their lifetime, right? If the warlock was that fond of them, then Alec would do Magnus the favor of purchasing him one. They could both eat them together or something.

For some reason, he smiled wistfully at the thought.

* * *

He pressed at the buzzer and held his finger there for a moment or two, before Magnus' clearly irritated voice rang through the other end. "What do you want?"

"Magnus- ."

"- Alec, baby! Hold up."

Alec released the buzzer and hobbled towards the main door. He stood in front of it and waited, and when the door buzzed and clicked, Alec grasped the handle and pushed it open. When he made it to Magnus' flat, he found the door already pried open. Alec stepped inside and shrugged off his coat, warily coasting the premise.

"Hey."

Alec turned and found Magnus leaning leisurely against the wall, arms folded over his chest. He was wearing tight fitting slacks with suspenders and a black pinstripe button-up shirt. The cuffs were rolled up, revealing tan arms draped in colorful bangles and bracelets.

"You look nice," Alec breathed, flushing. Magnus let out a light and airy laugh and drew away from the wall.

"Just got back from a client," Magnus smiled lazily, sauntering across the room. He halted inches away from Alec and slung his arms loosely around the teen's waist. "I missed you."

"I was just here yesterday," Alec muttered.

"Mm, too long my dear," Magnus hummed. He leaned down and captured Alec's lips in a brief sensual kiss, before withdrawing with a peculiar look on his face. "You smell like cardboard."

Alec blushed. After hitting the liquor store, he had quickly ventured back to the Institute and distributed his purchases, and without even waiting for a thank you, he promptly left. He hadn't bothered to notice that the smell of the liquor store had stuck to his clothes. And speaking of cardboard...

"Oh!" Alec quipped.

Magnus arched a fine brow and tilted his head. He reluctantly slid his arms away when Alec started wriggling his hand around in his sweater pockets. When Alec's fingers came upon the sleek, rectangular shape of the candy, he grasped it by the stick and slid it out. He held the candy aloft, twirling the stick between his fingers.

"I got you a _Sugar Daddy_," Alec smiled, looking at the candy sheepishly. "I kinda' ate mine on the way over here...it's pretty good- mmf!"

Magnus lips were hungrily pressed against his own, tenderly kneading together. He was being smothered, Alec realized, eyelids lowering and lashes fluttering. The kiss was passionate as it was languid, and when Magnus finally drew away, Alec took a shuddery breath.

"You're fucking _hilarious_, do you know that Alec?" Magnus chuckled breathlessly, pressing another open-mouthed kiss to Alec's parted lips. Using the boy's dazedness to his advantage, Magnus brought their hands together and gently coaxed the _Sugar Daddy _from Alec's fingers. Snagging the teen's other hand, Magnus loftily traipsed down the hallway, all the while tugging Alec behind him. They were heading towards the bedroom.

"I'll be your sugar daddy tonight."

* * *

**- I can very much imagine this happening. :D**

**- Any ideas? Prompts? Blah?**


	3. Drowning

**Prompt: No-Show**

What the hell.

Alec sat slumped against his chair, a steaming cup of hot chocolate nestled in his hands. He was fuming, beyond fuming actually- he was fucking pissed.

He gently breathed over his hot chocolate, watching the liquid ripple and swirl along the surface. The aroma was rich and heady and he couldn't help but gently suck up the steam as it ebbed and curled, as though he could taste it that way. He leaned back against the booth and propped his feet on the empty seat opposite him.

"Want some soup or something hun?"

Alec stared up at the frumpy looking waitress, a steaming pot of coffee grasped in her hand. Her grey hair was twisted into a scraggly bun and her work clothes were two sizes too big for her, yet despite her unkempt appearance, she had a kind face and gentle eyes. She looked like the doting-mother type.

"No, s'okay," he whispered, taking a sip from his cocoa. She smiled sympathetically at him and nodded, turning on her heels. Alec was left alone to simmer in his contempt and humiliation once again.

He pressed his elbows to the linoleum table and let a grave sigh escape him. He'd been sitting in this retro diner booth for nearly three hours, and still, there was absolutely no sign of Magnus. The glittery warlock was a no-show, and Alec was raging. _'I wanna' spend time with you sweetie, he says- what a load of bull._'

He whipped out his cell phone and stared down at the illuminated screen, frowning when his inbox flashed empty. He had texted Magnus a total of five times throughout the evening, and he had yet to receive a reply. He didn't bother calling anymore- it just went straight to voicemail anyway.

Alec checked the time; it was nearly eleven. He'd have to take the subway back to the Institute by himself, not like it was a problem or anything. He was a fearless top-notch Shadowhunter with years of training and experience under his belt. He could take care of himself in the dark just fine enough, but the thought of having to trek all the way back to the Institute by himself when he shouldn't even have to, irked him. He'd been planning on spending the night back at his boyfriend's flat right after their little dine-n-dash, but under the recent circumstances, there was no chance in hell he was going near Magnus' place. He was far too incensed. There was a part of him that wanted to give in and cry in frustration, but the anger within him far outweighed the urge to cry.

_'He only asked me out tonight to kiss up to me,_' he thought solemnly, fiddling with his napkin. Either that or the warlock was trying to make Alec forget about the purple bruise marks dotting Magnus' throat, marks that Alec hadn't given him. Alec would sometimes spend the night for days on end in Magnus' flat, and eventually returned to the Institute when duty called. It was bliss, really. Spending the night at your boyfriend's place; no restrictions and plenty of alone time, what more could you ask for?

"I'm kidding myself," Alec whispered with a shuddering breath, trying to quell his tears, unwanted images loading into his brain- he wished he could permanently erase them from his mind. Magnus had stumbled in at two o'clock in the morning last week, completely smashed and in a daze. And the week before that, it had been the exact same scenario, and the week before that, and the week before that, and the week before that. _'And here I am sitting alone, waiting for him to come back to me.'_

"I'm such a dumb ass," he muttered under his breath, downing his hot chocolate. The cocoa burned and scalded his throat, but he ignored the pain and guzzled the rest of the beverage down. He turned his head and made eye contact with the waitress, who was busy scrubbing down a table a little ways away. She had a spray bottle filled with a yellow liquid in one hand and a dirty pink rag in the other.

The waitress met his gaze and nodded, setting her cleaning rag on the table. She hastily scuttled towards the cash register and picked up a small black folder, tucking it into the pocket of her apron. She trotted towards his booth and set the folder on his table, then smiled and continued her late-night duties.

Alec laid out a crumpled five dollar bill and three ones, remembering the slice of pie he had an hour earlier. The flavor was blueberry, and he could still taste the tangy remnants in his mouth. Alec gently tucked the money into the folder and closed it shut, gathering his coat and scarf beside him. He deftly patted the hidden pocket sewn into the lining of the coat that housed his stele and seraph blade. He then pushed his arms through the sleeves and fastened the clasps in place, wrapping the plaid blue scarf around his neck. Alec swiftly stood up and grabbed the folder, depositing it on the front counter as he walked towards the exit.

When he stepped outside, the biting cold of downtown Brooklyn nipped at his exposed face, staining his cheeks red. When he breathed, puffs of frosted air trailed from his mouth and dissolved mid-air. He dry whistled when a particularly strong gust of wind brushed past him. Stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, Alec hurriedly trotted down the sidewalk, walking past a multitude of closed coffee shops and specialty stores. Vibrant neon signs glowed in his face, and once or twice he nearly skidded on the thin coat of ice frosting the pavement.

Cars zipped past him in a flurry, their tail lights glowing brightly in the dark, and Alec glowered at them in envy. Screw the mundanes and their monstrous metal machines- he was a Shadowhunter! Let them bask in their car heaters and insulated leather seats! He had runes to keep him warm.

Halting at a crosswalk, Alec quickly jammed the button on the street pole and waited impatiently for the light to change. The light finally turned red and Alec nearly flew across the street, making it to the other side safely. Once or twice, a scantily clad woman (or as scanty as the weather allowed it) sauntered past him, brushing against his sides. He flinched and grimaced at all of them, hurrying his pace.

_'I just need to reach the park,_' he mumbled, tightening his scarf. In order to get to the subway station in half the time, he'd half to cut through a local park that sat smack dab in the middle of the city. It was a fairly large park, spanning two entire city blocks, endowed with a vast forest of clumped trees and a man-made lake. Clary always mentioned that cutting through parks was an idiot move. She said only damsels in distress went through parks at odd times in the day by themselves.

Well, sorry to hand it to you Clary, but Alec was no damsel, and he certainly wasn't in any distress, at least not in any physical distress. A mundane with a pistol and the means to rob him wasn't a threat to his life by any means. The park was a practical route considering the blood that flowed through his veins.

Alec peered in the distance and noted with much relief that the park was just up the block. He just wanted to get back to the Institute and lock himself in his room, and because he'll be so tired when he gets there, he'll skip the shower and sleep with his clothes on. Maybe he'll even take the battery out of his phone for good measure. He didn't feel like listening to Magnus' apologies this time.

Alec rounded into the small concrete pathway that led into the shadowed depths of the park. Tall gangly conifer trees lined the path on either side, stretching into the night sky with their wiry limbs and gnarled, knobby trunks. Lamp posts towered over him like looming spires and flickered on and off, orange light clipping across the grass and cracked concrete. There were patches in the trees that showed the sky above, revealing stars that glittered over an infinite black canvas. Though it was freezing outside, Alec slowed his gait and took the time to enjoy the view while he could- it was a wonderful stress reliever. After spending three hours cooped up in some diner by himself, and suffering through several weeks of denial -_because Magnus wasn't doing that, he couldn't be doing that, Magnus loves me, he said so himself_- he deserved a few minutes to at least enjoy his night, despite how wretched it was.

As he walked along, he allowed the soft rustle of the trees to lull him into some semblance of peace. In here, he could let all the pent up tension and stress tumble forth until it lay spattered at his feet, churning and festering into something unrecognizable, and since the park was relatively empty, he needn't worry about any onlookers. Would he allow himself to cry, just this once? Should he? He found himself wondering: what would Jace do?

Alec snorted. Jace would save face, that's what. Golden Boy was too much of a brawny person to let weaknesses such as crying penetrate his superfluous ego.

What would Isabelle- nevermind, she'd kick the shit out of Magnus. Izzy wasn't the type to let injustice zip past her, not if it hit so close to home. If she ever found out what Magnus was doing to him, she'd go berserk, and Alec didn't want that. He really, really didn't want Izzy going all Shadowhunter on a certain someone's ass.

Leaving the canopy of trees, Alec was suddenly bathed in luminescent moonlight. The lake was just up ahead, and he merely continued along the pathway, occasionally closing his eyes as he listened to the gentle sound of the lake lap against the land. The water rippled and glittered along the surface, reflecting the pallid moon in its depths.

One second he was perfectly balanced and had two feet planted on the ground, and in the next instant, he was flailing and plummeting towards the concrete, fast. Seriously, that rock just came out of nowhere, but before he even touched the floor, a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach and held him tight, preventing him from ultimately kissing the pavement. His back was pressed into a firm chest, and for a millisecond, he allowed himself to sink into the sensation. It reminded him of days spent lazing about on the couch, wrapped in the arms of his lover while they watched Emeril reruns, even though Alec had no idea why that chef always screamed at his food.

This was how Magnus used to hold him. It felt sweet and genuine and perfect, just so fantastically perfect, but then that perfection seemed to warp. Alec was cold; the arms around him were freezing, like dry ice, and holy shit, _it burned_.

Alec darted from his savior and spun around, instinctively reaching for his seraph blade hidden in his coat, but before he even got to it, his arm went limp.

He gaped across at the tall, lean figure of the man standing in front of him. He looked young, around his early twenties, and donned a pressed business suit that came with polished shoes and a stylish striped tie. Inky black hair, so black that it had a natural sheen to it, reached just a little over his shoulders, hanging straight and sleek by his pale, angular face. The man's hair looked so tantalizingly soft. Would it feel just how it looked? The only thing odd about this regal stranger was his eyes- they were an onyx so eerily black and devoid of color they glittered against the moonlight.

If he hadn't been so enchanted, Alec would have thought this whole encounter creepy. He hadn't even heard any footsteps behind him. He couldn't have been that completely oblivious, could he?

"Uhhhm, thanks," Alec drawled, his voice catching in the wind. He hunched his shoulders when the man only smiled a charming smile, though it was haunting and sent goose bumps rising along his skin.

"No problem," the stranger responded. Alec's breath hitched. The man's voice was a silky low baritone that seemed to caress the very air. No one's voice could be that rich. The man raised one fine eyebrow and leaned in, an expression of concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Alec hastily quipped. He didn't want to talk to this man any longer than necessary. The stranger was beautiful, but what was a business man doing in the park so late at night? It sent warning bells ringing in his head. As if reading Alec's thoughts, the stranger let out a chaste laugh.

"I live in a flat just beyond the park," he explained, flashing Alec another disarming smile. "Hey uhh, why are you wandering around here so late on a school night?"

Alec scoffed- as if he'd ever go to any congested, mundane high school. Most of the buildings weren't even that big anyway. Why did they call them high schools then?

"Nothing," the Shadowhunter murmured. It was getting increasingly difficult trying to keep his line of sight focused. He didn't want to start ogling the man now.

"It seems you had something on your mind," the man whispered, tilting his head. An ebony curtain of hair slid over his shoulder, inky strands brushing across a slender throat.

Alec stiffened. He didn't have to tell this stupid mundane anything. What gave the guy the right to just intrude on his thoughts? What if he just wanted to take a relaxing stroll in the park at eleven o' clock at night? Not everyone had a miraculous story to tell.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Alec fired, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Look, thanks for helping me and all, but I'm out." He swiftly turned around, his hand digging into the hidden pocket of his coat. He tensed when he heard the clip of the man's shoes shuffle after him.

"I'm sorry, forgive me," the stranger apologized, walking alongside Alec. The man held out his hand. "I'm Michael, by the way."

Alec glimpsed at the man, Michael, from the corner of his eye. The man was still smiling, although now it looked more like a leering grin than anything else. How could someone possibly smile that much?

"Hi," Alec muttered, and quickened his pace. Michael only sped along with him, matching Alec stride for stride. The man's polished shoes clipped softly against the concrete, echoing through the night. Alec could distinctly make out a minerally scent that had a metallic tinge to it, the smell of lake water and muddy silt. It practically radiated from the man.

"You're not gonna' to tell me your name?" Michael queried, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No," Alec barked and began power walking. Suddenly, his hand was captured and he was being tugged in the opposite direction, a gust of wind rushing past him. Michael had entwined their fingers and was lugging him backwards. Alec felt something tug at him, and invisible something, as though he were being lassoed. It seemed to completely wrap around his body, grazing his shoulders and numbing his limbs, and just as soon as it had come, it left. He tried to ignore the sensation.

"Hey, what the- let go!" Alec protested, positively enraged. How dare this stupid mundane even touch him. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to forget this night, forget this stupid man, forget Magnus. Couldn't the man sense that Alec was tired? He was fed up, absolutely fed up. He had been playing a crippling game of denial for the past two months; it was time to raise the white flag. Tensing his shoulders, Alec allowed years of instinct and training take over both his body and mind. He jerked his arm, hard, hoping to loosen Michael's relentless grip.

There was a resounding pop, the kind of pop made by air-sealed juice bottles. Instead of slipping his hand away like he was supposed to, Alec cried out in agony. Michael still held onto his wrist, his hold firm and unmoving; Alec's attempt at escape hadn't even fazed the man.

"Aghh," Alec groaned, his other hand trembling at his side. By the Angel, it hurt like hell. His wrist felt like it'd been snapped apart. A swell of pain raced up the length of his arm, sharp and stabbing, fusing with his veins and aggravating his nerves. A throbbing sensation thrummed from the tips of his fingers all the way up to his elbow, numbing his entire shoulder. He was breathing heavily now, peering at Michael through the shaggy curtain of his bangs. This wasn't right, this guy- this man was strong.

"Let me go!" Alec yelled, panic rising within him. He didn't dare try moving his wrist, it hurt far too much. Alec's protests died on his tongue when Michael merely looked down at him, a slight shake to his head, as if he found this entire ordeal absolutely silly. The man's charcoal eyes glittered and flashed ominously, harshly contrasting against the milkiness of his skin. He tilted his head, a haunting grin stretching across full lips.

Alec felt that residual tugging sensation again, although this time, it felt more like strings plucking from his body. His throat tightened. His jaw ached and his lungs felt like they were on fire, pain blooming across his chest. His air supply was cutting off, he realized, his lungs aching. He couldn't breath, why couldn't he breathe? Alec keened and bent forward, heaving and wheezing as he desperately clawed at his throat. Spit dribbled down his chin and sprinkled the concrete below.

"Relax," Michael crooned, his fingers rubbing smooth circles along the thin skin on Alec's wrist. Alec let a sharp hiss escape his gritted teeth, an unfathomable ache swelling from his wrist. "Let's just sit and talk. Please?" The bastard continued speaking softly to him, whispering sweet-as-molasses phrases that Alec didn't want to acknowledge. Michael was reworking his mind; his thoughts left malleable and vulnerable, naked. To Alec, anything that spewed from the man's mouth was poison, a corroding acid, but for some reason, he couldn't deflect anything Michael said. His brain soaked up the man's sickeningly serene voice.

Michael was indifferent to the fact that Alec was literally choking in front of him, and in a split second, Alec's throat ceased to contract and oxygen flowed deep into his lungs. He lapped at the air greedily.

"There we go," Michael soothed. His fingers felt far too cold, almost frigid, like ice. Alec's palms burned, but his wrist hurt far worse. He felt that odd little tug at his body again, and then quite suddenly, he could feel it picking away at his thoughts. It felt like his brain was being tied into submission. Despite how wrong it felt, Alec found himself nodding along. He went slack, allowing Michael to guide him.

_'Damn, damn, damn!_' Alec thought frantically. They were still walking along the pathway, which Alec was very grateful for. He shut his eyes and willed his hand to slip free, but his arm wouldn't move. He even tried reaching for his seraph blade again, but to no avail. His limbs felt bound together. 'I...I can't. Holy shit, I can't move.'

Michael maneuvered both of them to a nearby bench that overlooked the lake, and gently sat Alec upon it, taking a casual seat beside him. Michael turned to the boy and smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind a pointed ear- wait, pointed?

_'He's a Downworlder!_' Alec cried, his heart racing. No wonder Michael looked so strange, so ethereal, too flawless. It explained Alec's current lack of control over his body.

"You're a pretty thing," Michael murmured. He leaned forward and brushed Alec's fringe to the side, the man's fingers grazing his forehead. Alec mentally flinched. He didn't want this thing touching him. _Get the hell away from me._

"What's got such a pretty face like yours all sour?" Michael breathed, tracing Alec's palm with his frigid fingers. The man peered through silky strands of ebony hair, his eyes smoldering. He cupped Alec's cheek with his other hand, kneading the teen's lower lip with his thumb. Michael leaned in once again, pressing his cold lips to the corner of Alec's mouth. "You'll be a kicker, I know it."

"Wha..." Alec managed to say, but then the hold on his hand tightened, the strings around him wound tighter and tighter, and he was caged. Why did he feel so numb?

"What's your name, Nephilim?" Michael breathed, pressing chaste kisses to Alec's lips, cheeks, the sides of his face, and finally down the length of his neck. Alec cringed at each kiss, Michael's frosty lips burning along his throat.

"A-Alec," Alec responded, although reluctantly. Whatever enchantment the Downworlder had on him proved to be unyielding. Both his thoughts and his body were no longer under his control. Alec felt terribly, terribly helpless.

"This is my lucky day," Michael sing-songed, running his fingers through Alec's hair. "I've never had a Shadowhunter before. I wonder how hard you'll thrash."

"Fuck you," Alec spat. It was incredibly hard even breathing a word. His jaw tightened and his esophagus felt like it was collapsing, but he bypassed the terrible sensations. No Downworlder was going to sit there and threaten him.

"Stronger than I would have thought," Michael laughed. "Mundanes would have choked themselves to death by now, but then again, I can't have you dying yet."

Alec merely glowered at the other, breathing harshly through his nose.

"Now then," Michael continued, rubbing a finger along the seam of Alec's lips. "What's your story?"

Alec's throat was loosened and he felt a rush of air gliding down his throat. He spit at Michael's lap. The man merely looked down in disinterest, wiping his cuff along the wet stain on his thigh.

"Are you a runaway?" Michael queried, smiling, as if Alec hadn't just spat at him. "Was the Shadowhunter life too tough for you to handle?" Alec just glared, his chest heaving.

"Or maybe you're out to see your lover?"

Alec immediately tensed at the word. Michael's eyes widened and his smile lengthened, nearly spanning the width of his face.

"Ah, so it's your lover then?" he pressed, scooting closer. The invisible threads seemed to shrink away from Alec's mind. He felt liberated, his thoughts coming undone, yet his legs and hands were still immobile. "Did you fall in love with a mundane, is that it? Is that why you're out here so late?"

Alec didn't respond. He glared daggers at Michael, his nostrils flaring. He was so angry. There was a fury within him that practically licked at his insides. He wanted to reach for his seraph blade and slash at the man's face over and over again, until the Downworlder laid writhing and bleeding in a pool of shredded flesh and blood. Of course, he wouldn't kill the thing, maybe mutilate it beyond repair, but never kill. No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't. He usually left the lethal stuff to Jace and Izzy.

"Answer me," Michael urged, his eyes shimmering. Alec felt his throat starting to tighten.

"N-no," Alec replied, wheezing.

"A Shadowhunter then?" the man pressed, tilting his head. Alec fought with all his might against answering this one, but eventually, he caved.

"No," he moaned, nearly collapsing. Michael drew away, and with the increased distance, Alec could breathe again. He hacked and coughed, trying to evenly regulate the amount of oxygen flowing through his lungs. He looked across at Michael- the bastard had a shit-eating grin on his face, one eyebrow arched precariously.

"So if it isn't a mundane, nor a Shadowhunter..." Michael trailed, removing his hand from Alec's wrist. The pressure on his wrist lessened, but it still throbbed painfully. Michael pivoted his head and looked hard at Alec, a toothy smile stretching across his face.

"Oh, that's rich," the man laughed, shaking his head. He continued to laugh and cackle, his hair spilling over his shoulder like a black waterfall. "And where is your Downworlder right now? We're known for being a bit possessive regarding things of an intimate nature."

Alec remained silent, his eyes anchored to the ground. He tried to contain the flush that spread like wildfire across his cheeks. Michael let out a chaste chuckle and leaned in, the invisible threads around Alec's throat tightening.

Alec wanted to scream. He wanted to lash out and kick and stab at this...this moronic Downworlder that had no idea what he was talking about. Magnus wasn't possessive or vindictive or controlling. He was sweet, and understanding, and always made sure Alec was comfortable and happy, even when Magnus came home at four o' clock in the morning, hickeys dotting his throat and the smell of foreign cologne clinging to his clothes.

They loved each other; Magnus told him that everyday. The warlock had literally fought to be with him, when all Alec had been was difficult and insecure. And now they were finally together, a happy and loving couple, stealing kisses in the dark, making love in the mornings...but then...but...

"He's cheating," Alec rasped out, his eyes glassing over. He gasped, the word so foreign and scalding on his tongue. He spat the taste away, his stomach churning- how could that word ever come from his mouth? It sounded so wrong, so foreign, so horrible.

"That isn't surprising," Michael soothed. His voice sounded fake, all smooth and shimmery and cold, like plastic. "We are tied to no one, despite what your people may think." Michael caught the look of confusion flashing across Alec's face.

"You Shadowhunters think we're happy and at peace with the Law," Michael continued, venom seeping into his voice. His facial features seemed to contort, warping his once pristine face. "We despise you Nephilim."

Alec's breath caught in his throat. It's not like he hadn't heard it before. The relationship between Downworlders and Shadowhunters had always dangled by a thin thread, reinforced only by the driving metaphorical fist of Clave Law. It was part of the job, being hated by Downworlders, and vice versa. It wasn't the actual truth that caught him off guard. What really got him was what those statements implied.

_'Is that why he...is it b-because..._' Alec thought, dread weighing heavily in his chest. Months of sweet kisses and heart-to-heart moments, were they all a farce? Did the warlock actually harbor loathsome intentions?

It explained the infidelity. Magnus couldn't physically harm him, not if he wanted to get persecuted, but the warlock could play with his feelings. He's had 800 years to learn the art of seduction, after all. _Oh God_.

"Do you realize now?" Michael suddenly mouthed, trailing an icy digit down the length of Alec's flushed cheek. Alec shuddered. "Do you see, Alec? You were delusional, not your fault. I almost feel sorry for you. Come."

Michael stood up. This time, he held onto Alec's uninjured hand, letting the other dangle limply by the teen's side. Alec didn't want to get up- Michael was surely leading him straight to his death. However, Alec's body didn't to listen to him. He shakily stood up, his limbs still tethered and numb, mentally flinching when Michael's fingers laced with his.

"I knew you'd be a good catch," Michael hummed, dragging Alec along. "Now I have the privilege of offing one of Nephilim's children, what luck."

Alec widened his eyes, an almost impossible feat to achieve with whatever enchantment was on him. His heart thrashed against his ribcage, palpating at a lethal rate, nearly bursting from his chest. This thing was planning to kill him.

"C-Clave," Alec choked. Killing a Shadowhunter was against the Law and a highly punishable offense, no Downworlder was stupid enough to enact some petty murder.

"Oh yes, I bet they might react rather angrily," Michael whispered, squeezing Alec's hand. "But I'll be long gone by then, and it'll be worth it."

No, no, no. Michael was incessantly tugging him along toward the shore of the lake. That was odd. He expected Michael to lead him behind some bush or under the canopy of trees in the distance, not towards the lake. Why in the world were they going there? Why would- and then he remembered that scent, the briny smell of murky water and minerals and sand. Michael was practically doused in that smell, and the lake smelled exactly like it.

With all his might, Alec willed his head to move, the muscles in his neck popping and cracking. It hurt to move when he still didn't have full control of himself.

"Kelpie," he choked, his breath hitching. Michael slowed down and stopped, peering over his shoulder lethally. He smiled, onyx eyes glistening.

"Good boy," the kelpie crooned, tugging Alec to his side. He looked down at Alec, whose hair was disheveled and body as stiff as a board. "I thought you'd never guess."

They stepped closer to the lake. Alec could smell the lake water. Weeds and rocks ran a circle around the perimeter of the lake, acting as a sort of barrier. Michael stepped over the rocks and trampled through long stalks of grass, gently guiding Alec over. Alec had no idea why the kelpie was being so careful with him. After all, he was about to drown him.

The restraints on Alec's throat slackened as soon as they reached the muddy shore where land met water. Alec gasped and sucked in as much oxygen as he could, the air sliding cool down his throat.

"Scream and I'll choke you," Michael smiled, shaking a finger. His grip on Alec's hand tightened.

"Let me go," Alec hissed. His throat felt raw and sore, and it was terribly difficult trying to form even a single word. Michael merely shook his head.

"Please, just let me go. I won't inform the Clave. Just let. Me. Go." Lies. They were all lies. Alec knew that, and Michael knew that as well. If Alec somehow managed to trick the kelpie and escape, the first thing he'd do was call Izzy and Jace for immediate extermination, but not before he grabbed his blade and did a little damage himself.

And then they were wading through the water. A stabbing chill so frigid and scathing washed over his legs, his pant legs sticking to his calves. The water was so mind-numbingly cold that his teeth began to chatter and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

Michael's grip on his hand was even more tight and firm, Alec's fingers turning numb. The kelpie was ahead, impervious to the cold, his pristine suit ruined in the murky water. Alec tried to dig his heels into the muddy lake bottom, but the enchantment woven around him was so deflecting that whenever he even thought or made to move, it felt like he was cracking bones in the process.

The water was up to his stomach now, making his stomach muscles tense and shudder. Alec was breathing heavily through his nose, puffs of cold air leaking from his nostrils. He could feel the frosty chill of the water seep into his body, numbing his brain—an ultimate brain freeze. Michael continued to tug him along through the water, the kelpie's movements smooth and methodical, graceful. This was his element.

"I'm going to let you go now," the kelpie whispered, releasing Alec's hand. He had a wicked smile painted on his lips. The invisible restraints snapped away from Alec, rendering his limbs mobile once again. Alec tried to kick with his feet, but he couldn't quite move his legs. The water had numbed his limbs entirely. He widened his eyes and stared across at the kelpie, who was leering over him like a spindly tower. The kelpie's nostrils flared, charcoal eyes glistening. It could smell Alec's fear, could practically taste the Shadowhunter's helplessness. The boy couldn't move.

And then the Kelpie was on him. Alec plunged beneath the surface, cold water biting as his face, freezing his hair and eyelashes. A gulp of water swarmed through his mouth and pushed its way down his throat, making his lungs burn. Michael's hands were all over him, pulling at his hair, yanking at his coat, around his throat. Alec flailed and thrashed as much as his limbs allowed him, his chest starting to constrict. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. He needed to breathe, he needed air, he just needed…

The kelpie was dragging him down, down, down, and Alec was kicking less, less, less. Michael's hands were tightening around his throat, the Downworlder's body heavy and weighted against his own.

And then, the mass was gone. Alec didn't know where the kelpie went to, because suddenly Michael wasn't near him, his hands gone from his throat. With the pressure suddenly non existent, Alec kicked and flailed his arms. When he finally breached the surface, Alec inhaled a wad of crisp air, the frigid wind nipping at his face. His lungs no longer felt like they were burning, and he realized if he continued to wade there any longer, he'd surely sink again. With much effort, Alec moved his arms and began to paddle towards shore, his feet occasionally slipping along the slippery lake bottom.

"Alec!"

Oh shit.

'_No,_' Alec thought haggardly, crawling on all fours along the sand, water dripping from his body. He shivered. '_No, no, no, no. Not him. Not now._'

But it was. Magnus' voice was unwanted, like a poison that Alec wanted no part of. He was cold and shivering and pasty, and all he wanted to do was go home and forget about this. Forget about his near-death, his failure, forget about tonight.

He felt warm arms wrap around him tightly, and he was pressed to an equally warm chest, glitter and sparkles dusting his coat like a fine powder. That familiar scent of citrus and spice infiltrated his nose, and he coughed. Magnus was rocking him back and forth, brushing spindly fingers through Alec's wet bangs.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Magnus shouted, his voice frantic and stressed. The warlock drew away from Alec, holding the teen's shoulders. "Alec, what the fuck?"

"Go away," Alec croaked, trying to leech himself away Magnus. He didn't get very far.

"He was drowning you," Magnus hissed, pressing Alec closer. The Downworlder's yellow-green eyes were bright and intense, a swirling inferno. "You were drowning. So careless, so fucking stupid, so…so…. Fuck. Alec."

Something within Alec seemed to erupt. What gave Magnus the right to worry? Alec had been doing so much of that worrying for the past two months. He had lived through denial, had lived through Magnus' sweet lies and counterfeit pledges of love. Magnus was the one cheating, Magnus was the one swapping spit with someone other than Alec, Magnus was the one that left Alec sitting alone in a diner booth for nearly three hours.

He couldn't do this anymore. Alec felt his heart fluttering in his chest, either from anger or sadness, he didn't know which, nor did he care. He pushed hard at Magnus' chest, effectively lodging the warlock off him. Magnus looked affronted.

"Get away from me," Alec sobbed. He willed himself to get up and rose on his legs, his limbs quaking underneath him. He stared down at Magnus, who was on his knees, eyes narrowed. "You've been…you've been cheating on me, Magnus!" Alec's throat ached, raw and stinging from the lake water. "How could you?"

Magnus remained silent, breathing heavily through his mouth. "I'm sorry- ."

"- No!" Alec nearly shouted, pulling at the wet strands of his hair. "No! This is over! This is completely, fucking over!" He had nearly died. He had nearly been drowned by some rag-tag Downworlder. He couldn't deal with this right now. He couldn't…he just wanted to go home. Alec slowly peeled off his coat and threw it down next to Magnus, but not before grabbing his stele and seraph blade. The warlock only stared at the coat like it was some sort of diseased rat. It had been a gift from Magnus. Alec would have to draw some kind of rune on himself to keep him warm in the meantime.

"Just go away," Alec breathed.

* * *

**Tweekerz: Damn, talk about depressing. Next up is a V-Day one-shot!**


	4. Mundane

**Prompt: Mundane**

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on- !"

"Dammit Izzy, no!"

Isabelle Lightwood sneered at her older brother, flipping her lengthy ponytail over her shoulder. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping vermilion manicured nails along the length of her arm. Her glossy lips were pursed, eyes hard and turbulent as she continued to hammer a glare into her older brother's back.

"God, you're such a hermit, I swear," she huffed, throwing herself on the couch. Alec, who was busy clicking away on the computer, peered over his shoulder and glowered at his sister.

"Get off my couch," Alec muttered, anchoring his eyes back to the computer monitor. "And get out of my room."

"I'm not leaving until you say yes," Isabelle quickly shot back, crossing one leg over the other. Her stiletto heels gouged into the fabric of his couch. With a huff, she leaned back and rested her head against the armrest, her hair dangling over the edge of the sofa.

"I already said no," Alec hissed, maneuvering the mouse across the screen. He double clicked on a desktop icon, a media player popping up across the screen.

"But mom said the only way I can go is if **you **go with me," Isabelle quipped, pouting her lips. She sat up from the sofa. "Please, please, pleeease Alec. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything, anything- ."

"Fine!" Alec nearly shouted, thoroughly exasperated. He was nearly thrown off his computer chair when he felt arms snake around his neck, nearly choking him as Isabelle thrashed from side to side, bobbing up and down on her heels. She sing-songed a chorus of "thank yous" and drew away from him, spinning on her heels.

"Okay, I'm gonna' go do my make-up, and by the time I'm done you better be ready," she warned, making her way out her brother's room. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. "And please, dress nice, or I'll have to dress you."

"Wait, you mean the party's tonight?" Alec called after her, his voice slightly panicky.

The only thing he heard was Isabelle's laughter ringing down the hallway.

* * *

"Argh, stop it!" Alec whined, trying to pull his face away from his sister. She currently had her fingers through her brother's hair, trying to style the unruly black strands into something decent. She sighed and pulled away from him, tapping her foot on the ground.

"You seriously need to get a haircut," she droned, crossing her arms over her chest. A tight black dress clung to her slender frame, showing off her legs. Since it was sort of cold outside, especially down here in the Brooklyn area, she was also wearing a black cardigan. Back at their apartment, she had curled her hair, and now it hung down her back in tightly wound ringlets, fluttering behind her as she walked along the sidewalk, her heels clipping across the wet pavement. Alec wrinkled his nose, the floral smell of her perfume clogging his nasal cavity. Did she dump the entire perfume bottle over herself or what?

"My hair's fine," Alec mumbled, stuffing his hands into his sweater pockets. He had gone with one of the more newer sweaters inhabiting his mess of a closet, a dark blue number that was a little too tight for his liking. It probably had to do with the fact that Isabelle had bought it for him a month back. Instead of it being riddled with holes and rips, the sweater was spotless and even smelled new. Alec figured he should probably wear it more often, only so he could break it in.

"Whatever," Isabelle chimed happily, quickening her pace. "Ohh, I think that's the place ahead!" She nearly jogged along the sidewalk, her hair billowing about in the wind. Alec glared after her, making no move to follow at her pace. He secretly hoped she would trip over her heels and faceplant on the ground, only so he could walk up to her and tell her they needed to go home to get her cleaned up, and by that time, there'd be no way their parents would let them go back out again. Alas, it was only a fantasy.

Alec peered into the distance and noticed an area off ahead that was teeming with drunken teenagers and college students mingling about on the front lawn without a care in the world. Alec promised himself that he would never let his body get into such a state—a state where you could lose all control of your body without being aware of it. The thought was sort of frightening, getting drunk. How could someone lose complete control of their mind and body like that; why would they allow it?

Alec could practically feel vibrations pulsing up his feet—the music was that loud. As they crept closer and closer, Alec could make out that the party was coming from a contemporary two story house, sort of suburban in appearance. They were in a residential neighborhood anyway, the streets lined with house after house, complete with neatly trimmed lawns.

"Whose party is this again?" Alec shouted over the blaring music.

"A friend of a friend of a friend—iono," Isabelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure we're even invited?" Alec asked quietly, grimacing when a drunken couple flogged past him, nearly causing him to stumble into the street.

"Blasphemy!" Isabelle cried, waving a hand at her brother. "Isabelle Lightwood is **always** invited." Alec rolled his eyes.

When they finally made it to the front of the house, Alec tried to quell the urge to stick his fingers in his ears. The music was so horribly loud that he could feel his eardrums pulse in his head, his temples starting to throb. Could it be any louder?

Isabelle sauntered up the porch steps and pushed open the door, a swell of smoke leaking out and enveloping Alec. He felt suffocated, along with the bitter smell of alcohol invading his senses. Teenagers were pasted along the walls, some of them swapping spit, some unsteady on their feet. Alec grimaced when he passed by one guy who was busy puking into a plant vase.

"I'm gonna' go find Jenna," Isabelle touched Alec's shoulder. "You want anything to drink?" Alec shook his head no and watched as the retreating form of his sister got swallowed into the crowd. He was left to awkwardly push his way through the swarm of teens until he flanked himself along the wall like the others, jamming his hands into his pockets. He should have brought his iPod so he could at least preoccupy himself until the party was over. What was he supposed to do all night, awkwardly stand around like a wallflower?

'_Yep_,' he thought somberly to himself.

Alec spent the next 20 minutes fumbling with the hem of his sweater, occasionally coasting his eyes across the expanse of the crowded living room. Izzy had yet to come back, and he was starting to think that she might have forgotten about him altogether. Alec sighed and peeled himself away from the wall, deciding a much needed bathroom break would not only help to relieve himself, but pass the time. He figured it'd be too much of a hassle trying to find a bathroom here on the first floor—the second floor would be much less crowded, right? A house as big and modern as this one was bound to have a bathroom upstairs as well.

Alec fumbled his way through the swelling mass of drunken teenagers, finally managing to make it to the staircase. He trudged his way up the stairs, accidentally ramming into a couple that were seated to the side by the banister, apparently too busy with themselves to notice they had just been rammed into. He continued his way up without further delay. He stepped into a long and narrow hallway riddled with pictures of family and friends along the walls. He then proceeded to search for the bathroom.

Many of the doors were closed, and as he passed by them, he could faintly hear the sound of muffled moans and the creaking of beds. He hurried himself along until he came upon a door that was slightly ajar. From what he could see from his vantage point, there was a sink: the bathroom. Alec slowly pushed open the door, and what he found inside nearly made him jump back.

There were two people flanked against the ceramic wall tiling, their limbs tangled around one another, faces pressed close, however, that wasn't the thing that surprised him—the two people happened to be two guys, two dudes, two men! He had never seen something so intimate between two men before in real life.

The younger of the two, a slim blond that looked to be too much in a pleasure induced haze to hold his head up properly, glimpsed at Alec from the corner of his eye, a lazy smile sauntering across his lips.

"Hey there," the blond laughed, wriggling his fingers at Alec. Alec's mouth gaped open and all he could do was stand and stare. When he tore his eyes away from the blond and fixed his gaze on the taller one, Alec hastily looked away. The tall one was staring at Alec, a grin stretched along his lips. He had a heap of glossy, shimmery hair that stuck out in layered and styled tufts that fell along the nape of his neck in tapered strands. His skin was tanned and smooth, and for some strange reason, very heavily glittered.

And then something strange happened. Alec's muscles began to relax, and he could feel himself slipping into some kind of stupor. He hadn't drank anything, he hadn't even eaten anything either, so why was he feeling this way, as if he was slowly slipping into the very ground? Why was he suddenly seeing glitter shimmering about in the air? Why did all the glitter seem to emanate from that one boy, the one with the crazy dark hair and tanned skin? Alec managed to pick his head up and locked gazes with the raven-haired stranger, and the longer he continued to hold his stare, the more uncomfortable Alec felt, until something very disturbing happened.

The stranger's eye color changed from a dull muddy brown, to a fierce neon yellow.

"Ah!" Alec yelled, backing out into the hallway. He heard the blond laugh at him.

"Let's go find a room," the blond murmured through a smile, pressing a kiss to the hollow of the taller boy's neck.

"Mmhm," the tanned teen mumbled. "We'll leave Mr. Blue Eyes here to relieve himself."

Alec flushed at the comment and stared down at his feet. He continued to stare at the ground even when the two finally flitted past him down the hallway to God knows where. Alec nearly threw himself into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure.

He gripped the edge of the sink, ignoring the puddles of water collecting on the corners. That had been…slightly frightening. His body had felt as if he had been wading through water—even now, his mind felt like it was ripping away from a tangled spider web. The boy's eyes had changed color, Alec was sure of it. If that wasn't scary, then he didn't know what was. People's eyes weren't supposed to do that, right?

Alec continued to spend the next 15 minutes trying to get a hold of himself in the bathroom. He splashed a bit of water on his face and dried up; deciding that now would be the perfect time to leave the safety of the bathroom to venture downstairs in search of his sister. He wanted to leave. Even if Isabelle begged and pleaded for him to stay, he wouldn't hear any of it. He just wanted to leave. There was a terrible burning sensation at the pit of his stomach, as if his body knew that something strange had occurred, and he just wanted to go home and lock himself in his room.

As soon as he opened the door, he caught a glimpse of black, spiky hair and a flash of glitter, and suddenly he was being ushered back into the bathroom, the door closing with a bang and locking by itself. Alec stared up at the intruder, his eyes widening and stomach doing somersaults: the tanned guy with the crazy hair.

"What did you see?"

Alec was too busy trying to collect himself to realize that the other had even spoken to him.

"What?" Alec stammered, backing against the far wall of the bathroom.

"You heard me," the tanned teen quipped, taking a lithe step forward. The guy had tight, slim fitting plaid jeans that were dyed a dark red, his torso wrapped in a simple black wife-beater that had "MB" spelled out across in sparkling sequins.

"I'm sorry but I gotta' go," Alec muttered under his breath, making to brush past the taller boy towards the door, but a caramel-colored arm shot past his face and blocked him, causing Alec to back away once more, his mouth agape. "What the- !"

"Not until you tell me what you saw, cutie," the other breathed, leaning over Alec. Strands of onyx hair dangled over the guy's shoulders, and Alec realized that some of the strands were dyed metallic blue. Furrowing his brow, Alec tilted his chin up and glowered up at the teen, arching his brow in confusion. The guy's eyes were that same dull brown color. What happened to the neon yellow? Had Alec been seeing things?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I need to go," Alec growled, trying to step past the teen, but again, he was pushed back.

"Then I'll make you," the other said through a smile, slanted eyes narrowing. Alec was forced to step back when the stranger stepped forward, and continued to move backwards until he found himself smashed up against the wall, the tanned boy looming over him like a spindly tower. And then Alec felt it again.

His stomach was churning and he felt his body sag, his arms going limp at his sides. His mind was steadily turning muggy and clouded until he found it hard to even think.

'_What's happening,_' he managed to say to himself, his head rolling back, thudding against the ceramic wall. Alec managed to lock gazes with the stranger that was still grinning madly above him, and it happened again. The teen's eye color was now a vivid yellow, and at such a close range, Alec could make out that the other's pupils weren't round any longer, but slit, like a cat's.

"Ah!" Alec yelled once more, shutting his eyes. In that instant, it seemed as if he had broken away from some kind of restraint. His body no longer felt sluggish and slow, and his mind was finally clearing away. "Your eyes!" Alec yelled in a panic. "It's your eyes! They're yellow!"

Alec didn't even get to see the chaotic look that flitted across the teen's face before Alec rushed past the boy and yanked the door open, nearly sprinting down the hallway. Alec could feel his heart hammering against rib cage as he took the stairs two at a time, spotting Isabelle grinding against some guy in the living room to some shitty auto-tuned song.

"We're going," Alec hissed, wrapping his fingers around Isabelle's wrist and tugging her forward.

"Alec, what the hell!" she cursed at him, trying to wriggle her wrist away from his grip.

And when they were finally outside, Isabelle still thrashing behind him, Alec halted and looked back at the house, spotting the teenager with the weird eyes staring down at him from a window on the second the floor.

Alec shivered and hurriedly stalked away.

* * *

**I was supposed to type up a V-Day one-shot, but I tooootaly missed that marker. OTL sorry. Not to mention that I had already typed up the V-Day one-shot on my phone, but then my phone broke, and it's ALLL GONE. QAQ**


	5. StarryEyed Surprise

**Prompt: "_Oh my, Starry-eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise."_**

* * *

"Let's dance."

Alec looked up from his position on the couch, his arms propped underneath his head as he stretched across the spread of the sofa. His muscles popped and he let out a lethargic yawn, lazily blinking his eyes as he willed the blurriness to ebb away. When he finally managed to get the haze to clear, he was startled when he locked gazes with eyes hovering above him. Magnus' eyes were bright and sparkling, shimmering with something that Alec had trouble pinpointing, but before he could even speak, he was swept away with a simple snap of the Downworlder's fingers.

Quite suddenly, it was terribly cold. The stinging chill of the wind bit at his skin and nipped at his cheeks, frost seeping into every crevice of his body until he felt utterly numb. And then, Magnus was in front of him and Alec was crushed to the warlock's chest, their fingers lacing together as they glided over….the water?

Alec looked down.

He saw the moon. It was candid and brilliant and glowing so luminously that Alec had to squint his eyes as the water rippled and the moon's reflection twinkled. The water was murky and dark, but Alec could see himself perfectly from up above. Vaguely, he realized what they were doing was impossible—this shouldn't be happening; there was no way that gravity would allow it, but Alec found himself too caught up in a haze to care.

They sprinted across the surface of the water, Shadowhunter and Downworlder coiling and twirling around each other to some nonexistent melody, bodies lost in a flurry of limbs and movement. He vaguely heard Magnus let out a soft laugh, the warlock's warm breath fanning across his face, the scent of citrus and spice congesting Alec's senses. He was starting to get dizzy, blue orbs rolling back in his head as he was dipped and twirled, the sound of the wind rushing past his ears only fueling his desire to move.

And then, he was seeing stars. **Literally**, he was seeing stars.

Alec frantically looked about him, suddenly wondering where the water had gone to. Had it dried up? It was dark where he was, not as cold as before, but still chilly enough for him to huddle in on himself. He pressed his hand against something solid and rough, the pads of his fingers coming away with withered bits of plaster stuck to his skin, and when he looked down, he realized he was perched near a ledge—a ledge to what?

"Look down."

Alec did.

Pinpricks of Technicolor light dotted the earth below, zipping and rocketing this way and that, colliding and meshing with one another until it all looked like one giant iridescent blur. Everything was moving so fast that Alec had a difficult time keeping his eyes still. These had to be stars. What were they doing on the ground when they should have been in the sky...?

"_Oh_," Alec breathed, tilting his chin up, his lips immediately captured in an assault of teeth and tongue and saliva. Glitter sprinkled down on his face and Alec fought the urge to wipe it off, and when Magnus finally shifted to the side, their lips drawing apart, Alec laid witness to the sky above.

So they _were_ up there after all.

They twinkled and shimmered about the night sky, fading and blaring all at once, so incredibly small that Alec felt as if he could simply reach out and scoop them into his arms. Alec thought that there should have been more up there, there should have been more pricks of light dotting the black canvas above, but there wasn't.

"Would you like one?"

Alec gulped, feeling the wad of saliva slide down his throat like a clump of mud. Suddenly he felt nervous. His fingers twiddled and fumbled with the hem of his shirt, his eyes jittering side to side as he bit and worried at his lip. What had happened? Everything had been so magical, so perfect.

The warlock reached out into the sky, pinching his thumb and forefinger together, a ball of light erupting from his fingertips. Magic and glitter and light crackled and pulsed from his fingers, jet streams of color dancing along his hand. In a matter of seconds, the commotion died down and Magnus closed his hand, bringing his arm back to his side. He swiftly turned around and slowly dropped to one knee, holding his hand out in front of him. Alec stared across at the Downworlder, his mouth propped open like a blubbering fish.

Magnus had a tender smile stretched along his lips, chartreuse eyes vivid and intense as they peered from beneath the curtain of his dark jagged bangs. The warlock's nimble fingers were still shut tight against his palm, rays of light leaking from the gaps between his fingers. Magnus' knuckles burned pink.

Alec didn't even need to question the warlock's imploring gaze, a watery smile sweeping across the teen's face as he breathed a shaky, "**Yes**."

* * *

**:]**


End file.
